


testing out the waters

by insertfruitpun



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: F/F, fluffy beach date except i remember lovats only has rivers halfway through and have to accomodate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfruitpun/pseuds/insertfruitpun
Summary: I thought of a cool title and had to write something. "Something" just so happens to be a sweet-ish one-shot
Relationships: Vivia Nihar/Stacia "Stix" Sotar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	testing out the waters

Vivia Nihar needed to go outside. She needed to take a walk, clear her head, and then…. Well, whatever decision she came to after she calmed down would be wiser than anything she could think of at the moment. It was a cold night, but a few moments of discomfort were more than worth it. And besides, it wouldn’t take long to get used to it. A few layers and she was good to go.

The wind wasn’t strong enough to be an inconvenience, but it was just enough to make her thoughts clearer, which was exactly what she needed. Everything was just so… Easy, these days. And yes, they went through trouble to get there, but things were great now. Or, not great yet. But better. And better was more than Vivia would’ve ever hoped for.

She always knew she’d fight for her people when the time came, but she had her doubts about who would come out superior. She even had doubts regarding who she’d be fighting with and who she’d be fighting against. And really, even if she was able to figure out a few of her allies and enemies, the others would still be a surprise. The last year was full of surprises, actually. Mostly good.

Good was new. Easy was new. And not knowing how to handle it was infuriating. 

It should come as a relief that there was less work to do. She should be thankful that there was nothing to constantly worry about anymore. What would she even do, now that she had all this time and no purpose to fulfil?

Nobody else seemed to have any issues with going back to normal, but their normal wasn’t quite the same as Vivia’s normal. She knew that, but she still got unreasonably upset when she saw how easy it was for them to be happy.

And maybe happy wasn’t hard to achieve. She was happy when things went well. When they won, and no one she cared about got seriously injured. When she finally got her crown. But it never seemed to last long, and it was never the kind of happiness the others all had. There always had to be a reason for it. Vivia was grateful that she was well and alive, but that wasn’t enough to make her happy. 

Maybe that was bad. Maybe she took those things for granted when she shouldn’t have. But nice weather and a warm home simply weren’t enough. If she just sat around enjoying those things, she didn’t deserve happiness. She had to do something that was worth being proud of.

But instead here she was, standing on a bridge, staring at the water as if it would give her answers. Sometimes she wished she could. The water was always there. It didn’t leave, because it couldn’t leave.

The lights of the city reflected on it brighter than ever. Or, well, just as bright as they always did. But everything seemed brighter recently. Was that what true happiness was? Was she chasing a feeling that didn’t exist just because she wasn’t satisfied?

On the other hand, no, that couldn’t be it. She was just less occupied than she was used to being. Which shouldn’t have been a bad thing, but it drove her crazy. Vivia wanted to deserve her happiness, not wait around for it to be handed to her.

What else could she do, though? Waiting was her best option.

She looked down at the water once again, as if it would tell her what she was doing wrong now that she accepted that she’d have to wait for her happiness. But that didn’t happen, and Vivia was just leaning on the fence, staring at the river below her and the lights from the city that it mirrored. 

It was the type of night that most people would spend inside. Calm, silent, and cold. When Vivia came outside, she only saw a few people here and there, rushing to get somewhere warm, typically their homes or a tavern. She was sure that the weather was a thousand times worse in other places, and that this was nothing compared to what some countries faced. Still, it was very cold for Lovats, colder than usual.

Vivia didn’t expect anyone but her to be outside if they didn’t absolutely have to. She warmed up a bit while walking, but the heat was starting to leave her. She was just about to go back when someone stood next to her. Stix.

“It’s freezing cold out here,” she said, “but the view is nice.” And whether Stix was talking about the light show that the small waves in the river prepared for them, or something else entirely, Vivia would never know.

“Very nice.” Vivia didn’t know what she was talking about in that moment either.

Stix took a step forward, her hands taking the spot just beside Vivia’s on the small fence. “What brings you here?”

Vivia couldn’t explain it to her friend, so she just shrugged, and Stix accepted it. Talking to her was always so easy. And not the hard easy, but the actual easy easy. She put a lot of effort into making Stix happy recently, but to her surprise, she seemed to do it effortlessly. Stix was smiling and laughing around her more than she did with others these days.

“And you? What brings you here?”

Stix took another third of a step, getting a bit closer. “The view.” And, okay, maybe Vivia knew what she meant after all.

She didn’t dare say anything else for a moment, as if speaking would ruin whatever effect the silent night and Stix’s words had on both of them. And when she finally did get the words out, they weren’t very coherent. “You’re not dressed properly.”

Stix looked at her, a questioning look in her eyes, but nothing else. No judgement. No mockery. “I- for this type of weather, I mean.”

And she wasn’t. Vivia wished she could just make Stix take her coat, but she knew her friend wouldn’t. She was far too sweet to accept something like that. 

“I’ll survive,’’ Stix said, “cold weather can’t do any harm.”

And that was so wrong, but Vivia couldn’t bring herself to correct her. Stix could have her delusions if she wanted to. It wasn’t like anyone would blame her if she didn’t come into work for a few days. Still, Vivia didn’t want her friend to get a cold, and now that they were on the subject of colds, she could notice that Stix was shaking a bit.

And she simply couldn’t have that.

“You can take my coat if you’re cold,” she said, figuring it was at least worth a try. 

She wasn’t surprised when Stix rejected her offer at first, but the shaking was getting more and more noticeable. Had she just ran outside without a thought? That wouldn’t be a surprise, either. 

But whether she paid it any attention or not didn’t matter. What mattered was that she was now standing next to Vivia – Vivia, who had many more layers and could stand to take off her coat – freezing. And for what? A conversation? Vivia doubted Stix just went out without a reason. It was highly debatable whether she was the reason, though.

Or, not really. If Stix had somewhere else to be, she wouldn’t stop. They went through periods when simple greetings in passing were the extent of their friendship. She knew she didn’t have to stop and talk every time.

And, another thing, Vivia really wanted to be the reason. 

So if Stix was truly out there for her, the least she could do was make sure Stix was comfortable and warm. Even if Stix wasn’t bothered by it. So Vivia took off her coat and wrapped it around Stix’s shoulders.

To her surprise, Stix didn’t protest. She just fixed it up a bit, and in a moment their hands were back on the fence. But this time, Vivia found the courage to put one of hers over Stix’s. Her friend didn’t say anything, she just looked at Vivia with raised eyebrows and a smile. And, okay, Vivia always knew she liked the way Stix smiled, but she wasn’t ready to be blown away by it tonight.

Because, just like the water and the lights, Stix’s smile seemed brighter than ever. Warmer than ever, even if she had only just stopped shaking. Vivia could look at it for hours, forgetting everything else. Except, she really couldn’t, because now Stix was talking and she couldn’t ignore Stix of all people. 

“Thank you,” she said, and though there was no need for it, Vivia was still grateful that that was what Stix said, and not something about how she was overstepping. Vivia really didn’t think she was, but if Stix said so, she never would have mentioned coats around her from embarrassment. Because Stix deserved to be listened to and respected. But she deserved to be warm and comfortable, too.

“I didn’t think you’d take it.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Neither of them moved at all, but it still seemed like they were closer when Stix finished. “But it’s nice, and warm, and I hope you know I’m going to make sure you take it back the moment you show any signs of being cold.”

Vivia laughed at that. But, to her surprise, she realised she knew Stix wasn’t joking. And that made her _feel_ nice and warm inside. And maybe that was that happiness everyone was so fond of. If it was, it was worth waiting for.

“I’m completely serious,” Stix said, but she was laughing too. And, okay, maybe Vivia was reconsidering all her thoughts about Stix’s smile being the nicest thing ever.

“You don’t sound too serious.” And that was the end of it.

Usually she’d worry about the implication that she didn’t trust Stix. Because she really, really did. But as much as Vivia wanted to take it back, she didn’t. She couldn’t possibly, when Stix was next to her, laughing and enjoying their time together. Or at least Vivia hoped the smiling meant she enjoyed it too. She had to, right? Or else she wouldn’t be there. 

And she was. She stayed, through laughter and after it. They spent a few moments just staring down at the water. Or, well, Vivia did. She didn’t dare look at Stix to see what had her attention. And yes, okay, it was probably the water. But it could have been something else entirely, and Vivia didn’t know if she was ready for that.

And then Stix leaned in a bit closer, her head touching Vivia’s. “I am serious. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Vivia didn’t know they were still talking about that. For a second she thought Stix minded, and an apology was already forming in her mouth. But then Stix continued. “I don’t want either of us to catch a cold, actually. And that’s why I’m picking where we go together next time.”

Vivia had no idea how and why those simple words were able to overwhelm her in all the nicest ways. And how she managed to respond was an even bigger mystery. “It’s almost like you mind standing out in the cold.”

“Not if it’s with you.” And, fine, maybe that was exactly what Vivia imagined Stix would say, but that didn’t make her any more prepared to actually hear it. But luckily, Stix didn’t mind her silence after she said that. Vivia knew she would never be able to say something like that, much less wait patiently for a response that wouldn’t come. But then again, her lack of response was in a way a response.

And it seemed to be the one Stix wanted, judging by how long they’d stayed outside that night, just talking and laughing, even if they were both freezing by the end of it. Stix never once retracted her statement, though, and Vivia wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
